Lana Lang (Smallville)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly Isis Foundation | Relatives = Isobel Thoreaux (ancestor, deceased) Ezra Small (ancestor, deceased) Louise McCallum (great-aunt, deceased) Dex McCallum (great-uncle) Lewis Lang (step-father, deceased) Laura Lang (mother, deceased) Henry Small (biological father, see Trivia)) Nell Potter (aunt) Tyler Small (half-brother) Kaitlyn Small (half-sister) Jennifer Small (stepmother) Lex Luthor (ex-husband) | Universe = Smallville | BaseOfOperations = Africa; formerly Metropolis; Smallville, Kansas | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Former barista | PlaceOfBirth = Smallville, Kansas | Creators = Bill Finger; John Sikela;Alfred Gough; Miles Millar | First = Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | Last = Smallville Season 11 Special Vol 1 2 | Quotation = I know what I need to do with my life now. Life is so precious, so beautiful and to be able to protect that, that's an amazing gift. | Speaker = Lana Lang | QuoteSource = Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Requiem | Overview = | HistoryText = Early Life The early life of Lana Lang was marked by tragedy. When she was three, Lana saw her parents get killed by a meteorite and she was placed into the custody of her aunt Nell."Pilot" In 1996, Lana's best friend, Emily Dinsmore, drowned trying to save Lana."Accelerate" Because of incidents like these, Lana would spend much of her life feeling sorry for herself."Power" Season One Having been raised on her aunt's stories about her mother, Lana tried to live up to the image of Laura Lang. Even joining the cheerleading squad in high school, because she had been told that her mother had loved cheerleading. However, when she found her mom's old diary, Lana discovered that her aunt had lied to her. Laura had hated cheerleading but had been afraid to quit. This prompted Lana to quit the squad."X-Ray" When Lana discovered that Nell was selling the Talon, where Lana's parents had met, Lana found herself unable to part with the building and convinced Lex Luthor to let her turn it into a coffee shop."Leech" During her freshman year of high school, Lana's life because more problematic. She would frequently be targeted by other students, who had gained metahuman abilities through exposure to meteor rocks and even be confronted by two stalkers: Greg Arkin and Tina Greer."Metamorposis" Her relationship with her boyfriend Whitney, also became problematic, when his father because sick and eventually died. An event that prompted Whitney to join the Marines and leave the town."Tempest" Season Two Having nearly been killed by a tornado, Lana became convinced that there was something that fellow Smallville High student Clark Kent was hiding. She was sure that he had saved her from the tornado, but Clark denied it."Vortex" During her second year of high school, Lana continued being targeted by the meteor infected and had to deal with a few more stalkers."Nocturne""Visage""Dichotic" However, what turned her life upside down was two other events. First, she discovered that Lewis Lang wasn't her real father. During a brief separation, Laura had been with a man named Henry Small and become pregnant."Redux""Lineage" She soon tracked down Henry and tried to build a relationship with him, but seeing that his family was about to collapse, Lana stepped away and broke all contact with her biological father."Witness" The other event was that Nell announced that she was moving to Metropolis, but Lana didn't wan to leave town and instead moved in with Chloe Sullivan and her dad. Towards the summer, Lana was developing a relationship with Clark Kent. However, after an explosion on his farm, which caused his mother to suffer a miscarriage, Clark broke up with her and ran off to Metropolis."Exodus" Season Three Returning to school, her third year seemed to be a repeat of the first two. With her facing stalkers and the meteor infected. When someone started murdering meteor freaks, Lana, because of her bad experiences, expressed appreciation for the killer's activities, but she soon saw the error of her ways."Extinction" After being trampled by a horse, Lana spent four weeks in hospital. In physical therapy, she encountered and befriended another patient, Adam Knight."Aylum" After leaving the hospital, she invited Adam to live in the apartment above the Talon."Delete" However, Lana soon discovered that Adam was spying on her and Clark, prompting him to leave. He later came back and tried to kill her but was stopped and died himself."Crisis" Not being happy in Smallville, Lana decided to make a move to Paris and attend art school."Truth""Covenant" Season Four In Paris, she soon met Jason Teague and they began dating. On her 18th birthday, she was doing an art project in a church, when a symbol on a tomb began to light up. The next morning, she woke up in her apartment and discovered a tattoo of the symbol on her back."Crusade" Matching it to one of the symbols found in the Kawatche Caves, Lana returned to Smallville."Gone" Jason followed her and took a job at the school, but was soon fired for being involved with a student."Jinx" A few months later, Lana found herself getting bored in the relationship and ended it."Blank" Investigating the symbol and the tomb, she discovered that the tomb belonged Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, one of her ancestors. She soon found herself possessed by Thoreaux's spirit on several occasions and drawn into a global quest for three stones of power."Spell""Sacred" Eventually acquiring one, she was forced to use it to defend herself against Genevieve Teague, Jason's mother, which resulted in Genevieve dying and Thoreaux being permanently expelled from her body."Commencement" Season Five On the day of her high school graduation, Smallville was hit by another meteor shower. Afterwards, Lana discovered a spaceship, which two Kryptonian emerged from and wreaked havoc on the town, before being sent to the Phantom Zone by Clark."Arrival" The incident became an obsession for Lana. Leading to her attending Metropolis University, to study astrology. However, upon first entering the university, she became part of a sorority consisting of Vampires and was turned into one but was later cured by Clark."Thirst" After the meteor shower, she had rekindled her romance with Clark, but they eventually broke up. Not long after, Lana became addicted to a drug, that allowed her to speak with her dead parents, but she eventually kicked the habit and become romantically involved with Lex Luthor."Hypnotic""Void""Fragile" Season Six After the events of Dark Thursday, Metropolis University was shut down and Lana moved into the Luthor Mansion."Sneeze" Not long after, she discovered that she was pregnant and married Lex, becoming Lana Luthor."Promise" Mere weeks later, Lana suffered a miscarriage and was stricken by depression. However, she soon discovered that she had never been pregnant."Combat""Progeny" The whole thing had been part of a scheme by Lex. Wanting to get away, she used a clone that had been created by Lex to fake her own death and fled to China. She also had Lionel Luthor kidnapped and kept prisoner for several weeks."Bizarro""Action" Season Seven Lex soon found her and returned her to Smallville, where the two were divorced."Lara" Around this time, Lana set up the Isis Foundation. Officially a non-profit organization to help the meteor infected. The truth was that the foundation was a front for her spying on Lex, as part of a plan to get revenge."Wrath" When she returned to Smallville, she once more entered a relationship with Clark, now knowing his secret."Fierce" But, the relationship still proved difficult. For a while, Clark was replaced by Bizarro, whom Lana admitted to feeling happier with. Causing problems in her relationship with Clark."Persona" Later she was placed in a coma, by Brainiac."Veritas" When she recovered, she was kidnapped by Lex's people, but managed to escape."Power" Season Eight Tired of constantly being a victim, she sought help from a former military man, to make herself stronger. However, Lana found herself unable to complete the training the man gave her. She felt that she needed (super) power, to end her eternal life as a victim and potentially making herself Clark's equal. She contacted Edward Groll, a former LuthorCorp scientist, who she convinced to give her a nanotech suit, that he had made for Lex. Lana returned to Smallville and attended Chloe's wedding, but was unsure about entering a relationship with Clark again."Bride" A few weeks later, she underwent the procedure and had the nanotech suit grafted onto the skin. Giving her superhuman abilities. However, mere days later, Lex forced her to absorb a large dose of Kryptonite. Preventing her from being near Clark. So, Lana said goodbye to him and left Smallville for the last time."Requiem" Season Eleven Eventually settling in Africa, Lana began fighting the local warlords, that were recruiting children as soldiers. Having been robbed of her own childhood, she made it her mission to free these children and give them a childhood and a better future. Her activities led to her becoming known as the Angel of the Plateau. In 2011, Lana was reunited with Lois Lane, Clark's fiancée. Together they were confronted by John Corben, who absorbed Lana's nanotech suit, leaving her powerless. Despite no longer having super powers, she found the strength in her to fight Corben with Lois and defeat him. Afterwards, Lana decided to stay in Africa and continuing to help the children in her care. She even admitted that she had never felt stronger than she did now, despite not having powers. Future According to a vision of the future, Lana eventually met a man, whom she spent the rest of her life with, before finally passing away from old age."Hereafter" According to Imra Ardeen, Lana had gone on to do incredible things, during her lifetime."Legion" | Powers= : Following exposure to Kryptonite, Lana became psychically linked to deputy Gary Watts, allowing her to see through his eyes. She lost this ability following the death of Watts."Obscura" * ** ** ** ** }} | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = * Autophobia"Scare" * | Equipment = * Kryptonite Necklace * Prometheus Suit: Lana had a nanotech suit grafted onto her skin, that granted her superhuman abilities. ** ** ** ** ** : While wearing the suit, Lana was able to withstand bullets. ** | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The role of Lana Lang was played by actress Kristin Kreuk, with Jade Unterman portraying her in flashbacks in Seasons One and Two, with Miranda Cosgrove voicing the younger Lana in the Pilot. Louise Grant portrayed an old and dying Lana, in a vision, in the episode "Hereafter". | Trivia = * After season 2, the character of Henry Small was forgotten about and Lewis Lang was portrayed as Lana's only father. In "Forsaken", Henry is absent from the photographs of Lana's family."Forsaken" * Lana was born August, 1986. It is never explained why she is in the same year as Chloe and Clark (born 1987"Aqua") at Smallville High. * Kristen Kreuk is half-Chinese. However, Lana's ethnicity was never explored on the show. Both her biological parents are played by actors of European descent. Meanwhile, her great aunt Louise and ancestor Margaret Isobel Thoreaux (who were also played by Kreuk), display Asian features. * After her divorce from Lex Luthor, Lana's worth at least $10 million. Furthermore, Lana's family were seemingly well-off financially."Hourglass" | DC = | Wikipedia = Lana Lang (Smallville) | Links = }} Category:2001 Character Debuts Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Kal-El's Love Interests Category:Businesspeople Category:Lex Luthor's Love Interests Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Exposure to Kryptonite Category:Independently Wealthy